enfosffbfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Spellbringer
The Spellbringer is a powerful tool which lets you to cast spells and summons, allowing you to potentially turn the tide of a match. Mana used to spend on spells and summons is slowly regenerated throughout the duration of the round, and resets at the beginning of each round. Spellbringer starts with approximately 80 mana and can hold a maximum of 2000 mana. Each hero is granted their own spellbringer to use, and each has a mana pool independent of your allies. Summons There are four summons available from spellbringer, not counting Kalestraum's Darkrift, each with a unique set of auras or spells that can ether buff your team's heros or buff your enemie's creeps, creating difficulty for the enemy team. All summons are invulnerable to damage (Note: These auras are not granted to heros, but will be applied to summons.) Summon Saemaus: 180 Summons Saemaus, the drunken demigod to drown your enemies in a pool of their own vomit. Also grants your allies a nice buzz. Epic Hangover (Aura) '''- Under Saemaus' drunken influence, enemies have their speed lowered drastically. '''Epic Buzz (Aura) - Under Saemaus's l33t beer, allies have their movement speed increased drastically. Summon Arhat: 280 Summons Arhat the Fire Lion to inspire allied forces to attack with unparalleled frenzy. Increases attack speed of allied creatures for 40 seconds. Mark of Arhat (Aura) '''- Arhat's preseance on the battlefield drives allies into a haze of rage. Increases attack speed by 100% '''Summon Sidhlot: 210 Summons the infamous Bone Elf Necromancer Sidhlot to animate the corpses of the fallen into an unholy army. Re-animate the corpses of friendly monsters for 40 seconds. Dancing Cadaver ( 30) - A potent form of Necromancy that utilizes a shard of bone to resurrect mindless versions of dead creatures. (Note: There is no cooldown on this spell, and Sidhlot himself has a mana pool of 300.) Summonn Hav'roth: 280 Summons the S'Kra Immortal Hav'roth to create a thorny situation for your enemies. Hav'roth enchants all nearby friendly monsters with an aura that returns damage. Lasts 35 seconds. Havroth's Curse (Aura) - Havroth's curse enchants all friendly monsters with an aura that returns 100% damage back to their attackers. Spells There are 12 spells available for use on your spellbringer. These can be used for a variety of purposes, from removing harmful debuffs or setting up a kill on an enemy hero with a stun. Battle Sphere Q: 75 Fires a concentrated sphere of magic at a target hero, stunning it for the duration. Unaffected by projectile manipulation. '' Duration: 10 Seconds Cooldown: 25 Seconds Missile Speed: 1300 '''Limb Disruption W: 75' Temporarily contorts the body of an enemy hero beyond repair. Arms are shortened into stumps and bones are crushed and ground under their own weight for its duration. Cuts target's attack speed, and movement speed down for 30 seconds. Shear: 10 The Shear envelops the target into a field that reacts to magic - the matrix formed is specifically designed as to absorb the matrices of offensive spells directed at the affected unit. The shear has 60,000 life. Lasts 90 seconds. '' '''Time Warp: 5' Warps all projectiles in a 200 unit radius of the target location to the future. Projectiles will end up 500 units infront of their current location. Time warp will not affect any projectile's life span or other data. '' '''Whole Displacement A: 10 ' Whole displacement uses teleportational energy to move a target enemy monster back to one of the two monster portals. Not only is it handy to save a hero in a sticky situation, but it should also prove useful to catching stray enemies that run past the front lines. S'low Projectiles': 40 Slows all projectiles, from both spells and ranged attacks, within 700 radius around the target point to 10% of their original speed. Projectiles will also lose their homing capabilities once slowed. Sphere lasts 15 seconds. Locate D: 30 Tapping into the vast network of mana, and focusing on a particular location, the Spellbringer is able to detect invisible or hidden units for a moderate duration. Purification: 100 Simple but effective, the Purification spell removes all buffs, positive or negative, from units in a target area. This spell has a 2 second casting delay. Deals 60,000 damage to certain summoned units. Kalestraum's Darkrift Z: 525 ' ''A homage to the children of Kalestraum, Kalestraum's Darkrift rips asunder a hole in the Plane of Abiding to summon a pack of 6 monsters from the future to fight at your side. Monster level is equal to 3 and 5 plus current level. '''Chain Disruption X: 325 Sends out a concentration of negative energy that burns the target hero's mana on hit and bounces to a nearby hero. '' '''Glythtide's Gift C: 90' The Glythtide's Gift spell provides liquid refreshment for the parched. Unfortunately, those affected by the spell tend to overindulge. Cast this on an enemy hero to cause them to miss 90% of their attacks, as well as impair their vision in a drunken stupor. Lasts approximately 15 seconds. Grazhir's Effigy V: 225 Grazhir's Effigy is a potent spell that hails from the Stellar magic book. Knowledge of its workings are disclosed to only the highest rankings of Heritage House's researchers. The spell essentially creates a shadowy effigy of a target hero that is bound completely to the Spellbringer. As such, it can be manipulated into any number of tasks; though it is most suitable for killing. Tips Due to slow projectile's low mana cost, you will have enough mana in your spellbringer to use it early on in the game. This is useful to know when trying to deal with the commanders from level two and three, who are both powerful ranged foes, allowing you to take advantage of the lost projectile tracking to avoid taking damage. This spell can also be used offensively against an enemy Ranger pick, causing all of their attacks to lose tracking. Both battle sphere and limb disruption have a mana cost lower than your starting mana level, meaning you can use them right from the get go to grab some early kill experience. Purification can be used on enemy Darkrift summons, removing them from battle. This is can be life saving to remove offensive summons by the enemy team, or it can be used offensively to remove them when the enemy summons defensively. Darkrift summons are initially placed in an area small enough for one Purification to remove the whole group. In addition, it costs 525 mana for a Darkrift summon while it only costs 100 mana per cast of Purification. Shear is another spell that is quite underrated. You can use it to protect your own summons as well as using it on the other team's creep waves, which can cause a lot of trouble for spellcasters. The tank in the boss round deals magic damage, so be sure to use this on all your summons fighting it to make the fight a lot easier. Chain Disruption has the ability to one hit kill heroes whose health is higher than their mana. The Ranger is a good target for this spell due the fact that her health is so low at certain points in the match that her mana pool is larger than it, meaning that a mana burn can one-hit her from full health. Another target great for chain disruption is the Mentalist, as his abilities cause him to have an enormous mana pool, making an easy kill. Be sure to check a hero's current mana before you cast Chain Disruption to not accidently waste a large amount of mana from your spellbringer and missing a kill. Almost every hero has the potential to be killed by this spell, so be sure to keep a watchful eye on your enemies' health and mana. Категория:Enfo FFB Категория:Игровой процесс